


New life i guess

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, It's an open ended story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: Minji's first day didn't really go well
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Kudos: 8





	New life i guess

New school, new life, that's what they always say. In Minji's perspective, she hope that a new door will open for her, she just hope that everything won't be plain boring school year. 

As Minji step down from the bus loud noises immediately greeted her she almost want to go back to the bus and let the driver took her away from the deafening place called school. 

She took a deep breathe and adjust her glasses. 

_it's okay Minji, everything will be fine_ ' she encouraged herself and try to walk towards the hall and avoid the noisy kids. 

__' _I'm already a senior, but why do I feel I'm in junior high again?'_ she complains to her mind and just try to find the regestrar office. __

_____ _

____She was doing fine dodging people until she bumped to someone. She immediately look up and see a pink haired guy looking back at her with a smirk._ _ __

_____ _

____" oh look, a newbie "_ _ __

_____ _

____She almost want to be swallowed by the floor when the people around them start to look at their direction._ _ __

_____ _

____" let me guess, you're finding the office, aren't ya? " the guy asked, his lips are still painted with smirk._ _ __

_____ _

____Minji just nod and not knowing what to respond. The boy chuckled and pointed a direction._ _ __

_____ _

____" That's the direction, just go straight and you'll find the office " the guys said while looking at Minji's face._ _ __

_____ _

_____why the fuck he's looking at me like that?_ ' she asked her mind, being frustrated with the attention around her. __ ____

______ _ _

______She mumbled a small thank you and she quickly scrambled away far from the attention she was getting._ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

______' _okay, it's normal for the first day, don't panic_ ' she mumbled to herself and start to walk around the campus. __ _ _ ____

______ _ _

________It's almost half an hour but she still couldn't find the office, and there's no one trying to help her despite the color of her uniform screaming I'm a senior high student, people will just turn away from her and walk away._ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

________' _so much for hoping this new beggining can be a start for my own new life_ ' she grumply walk towards an exit but instead if an exit she found herself at the garden. __ _ _ _ _ ____

______ _ _

__________" wow " she feel amazed how the garden was organized like it was a reception for a wedding. Vines hanging from the tree, shed that was covered by vines and flowers, and different kinds of plants beside the pole of the shed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

__________She travel her eyes around with a smile on her face until her eyes landed on a faded violet haired girl, sitting on a bench under the large tree with her earpods on and her eyes closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

__________Minji sensed something gloomy about the girl's aura making her walk towards the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

__________It seems like the girl felt her presence, she open her eyes and they fell on Minji's rich brown eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

__________The girl raised and eyebrow, in the other hand Minji observed the girl's appearance (maybe she checked her out a little bit)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

__________' _she's younger than me_ ' she said to herself as she saw the bowtie of the girl. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____

______ _ _

____________" hey, you look so sad "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________The girl look at her and studied her facial expression then replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________" so do you "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________The girl look away then suddenly Minji spoke again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________" We could be sad together "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________The girl whipped her head towards Minji with her furrowed brows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________" what? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________The girl asked. The older hand her phone towards the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________" Soooo, can you put your number on? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________The corner of the girl's lip lift up a little and accept the offer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________" are you asking to hang out? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________Minji smiled and replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________" why not. By the way, what's your name? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________The girl gave back her phone and smiled a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________" You can call me Gahyeon "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________Minji grinned and sit beside Gahyeon, it takes the younger surprised because of the older's boldness but tried to relax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _

____________" So Gahyeon... "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______ _ _


End file.
